This Love
by Numba1JimmyFan
Summary: Base on the song This Love. Cindy is moving, what will Jimmy have to say?


Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron so don't sue me!

A/N: Hey, I'm back to try again. I know I havn't gotten very far ith I Knew it Was You but I'll be updating soon. Anways I decided I would just write a nice quick one-shot, so enjoy! **P.S. This fic is in Jimmy's POV. Oh and the gang is in 10th grade in this fic.**

**This Love**

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

It had been a long night so I was really tired. I had been twisting and turning all night, imagining life with out Cindy. That day fateful when she left on the plane to start her new life.You see, she was moving to New York because her father got a new big important job there. I remember the day she left perfectly considering it had only been a few days ago even if it did seem like a lifetime ago.

.:Flashback:.

Sheen,Carl, Libby, and I were at the airport seeing Cindy off for her new life. Even though no one knew it, it was tearing me up inside everytime I thougth about Cindy leaving. And lately everytime I saw her face it hurt even more. I loved her and I couldn't just see her leave my life forever and not even care. I was breaking down inside.

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

So after having said her goodbyes to Libby, Sheen and Carl it as my turn to give one last farewell.

"Well Neutron, I guess this is it huh?" said Cindy sounding very depressed and her face stained from tears.

"Yeah...," I replied meekly.

"As weird as this sounds, I'm actually gonna miss you and especially all our fighting," said Cindy with a chuckle and that beautiful smile slightly forming on her face.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Cindy,"

"Cindy," shouted Cindy's mother, "It's time to go sweetie the plane is leaving soon!"

"I guess I'll see you when I see you then Neutron," said Cindy a truly hurt expression showing in her eyes.

"I guess, bye Cindy,"

"Bye," she said softly and quickly turned as if trying to hold in her tears.

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane _

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

.:End Flashback:.

And now I've been moping around ever since she left.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Now I know what I have to do. I have to see her one more time. So I can tell her everything, everything I've been hiding for all these years.

It isn't that hard for me to go to New York, I am a genius after all. I just got the hover car ready and I was off to find Cindy. She had given us all her new address and phone number so it wasn't that hard to find her home.

_I tried my best to feed her apetite _

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied_

As I drove I thought about all the mistakes I had made up to now and how I was about to correct them. How I had tried to keep her coming and trying to impress her. But my hints were so small that they were almost invisible so they never brought her to the conclusion that I was hinting towards.

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

I really did think she cared for me as much as I cared for her, but the way she just left it must have all been a lie. I guess I'm about to find out.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

I finally reached her house so I decided to fly the hover car up to her bedroom window. When I got there I peeked in through the window to see her sleeping peacefully. I hated to interupt her peaceful sleeping but I had to tell her what was on my mind.I gently tapped on the window but it was loud enough to awaken her. As soon as she heard the noise she jumped up to look out the window and was staring out at me eyes wide.

"Neutron!" she said clearly suprised. She ran over to the window and opened it allowing my access to her room.

"Hey Cindy. I came here because I have some things to discuss with you," she gave me a look as if to continue.

_I'll fix these broken things _

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

"Cindy the truth is...I came here because, well, I love you Cindy. I love you with all my heart. More than you will ever know. When you left it hurt me so much that I realized I had to see you one more time so I could tell you everything. I just had to tell you and I want you to know I will never love anyone as much as I love you." as I said these words I saw her watching me in awe.

Almost lost for words she replied, "Jimmy, I love you too,"

_My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Cause I know thats what you want me to do_

At that moment I did the thing I had wanted to do ever since the day I first layed eyes on her. I slowly leaned in and eventually our lips met. My hands slowly wrapped around her waist as we melted into each other. It seemed like an eternity just standing there in her room when eventually our lips parted.

"Well, I guess I got my point across," I said a smile spreading widely on my face.

"Yeah, I guess you did," she said happiness gently caressed her features.

"I gotta go Cindy but I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon,"

"Bye Jimmy,"

"Bye,"

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

As much as it hurt the both of us to be separated once again I knew that if our love was meant to be then it would bring us back together one day. So I jumped in the hover car and drove home with an image of Cindy clear in my mind.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And my heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..._

_A/N: Well, I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW._


End file.
